Almost here
by PearlshippingMuch
Summary: Lois is involved in a car crash on her way to the Kent farm, Clark is too late and the car accident leaves her in a coma. During her coma, she has a out-of-body experience but what do the Winchester boys have to do with this? CLOIS.DeanChloe.SamKara.
1. Accidents

**Summary: Lois is involved in a car crash on her way to the Kent farm, Clark is too late and the accident leaves her in a coma. During her coma, she has a out-of-body experience that changes her life forever, and what do the Winchester boys have to do with this? Idea came from Supernatural ep 'My Time of dying' CLOIS. DeanChloe. SamKara.**

'Clark, I don't get this. Your talking at a mile a second. Stop speaking as fast as you can run.' Chloe said through her mobile.

'Lois... T-there was a – a accident. Smallvile medical centre...' Clark said stuttering. His hand was shaking as her watched the bloodied Lois Lane enter the emergency room.

'Clark, I'm coming, I'll be there as fast as I can get.' Clark hung up and looked down into his red-stained hands. _I was too late..._

'Lois Lane?' A nurse said into the wating room. Clark shot up and ran towards her.

'I bought her here, Clark Kent.' The nurse nodded.

'Can you tell me what happened?'

**FLASHBACK: **

It was just like every other day, Clark had just super-sped his way through his chores and fed Shelby. There isn't much to do when, Lois working on a story Kara was at work, Mrs Kent in Washington and Chloe god knows where. Clark moved his way towards to fridge, and took out his mother's lemonade to pour himself a glass. He moved the glass towards his lips, but was interupted by his loud mobile phone's ring from his pocket. He took it out of his pocket and read the caller I.D: Lois.

'Hey Lois.' He said bring the glass towards his mouth again.

'Smallville, I need a favor. Well not really a favor cause even if you said no I'd still come anyway.' Lois said into the phone.

'Come where?'

'To the farm.' Clark placed his glass down suddenly, and rolled his eyes.

'What for Lois?'

'The Talon's water is busted, and I am desperate need for a warm shower.' Clark sighed and Lois continued. 'Oh, and I need to stay there for a while because our bed is broken.'

'What happened to your bed?' He asked curiously.

'I jumped on it.'

'Figures. Why exactly did you jump on it?'

Lois' tone seemed to appear more cheerful. 'I was given an awesome story about a meteor freak today, and I already have some good leads.'

'That's great Lois, about you staying here-'

'I knew you'd agree Smallville, thanks your one in lets stay, six.'

'Six? I think I'm more than that now Lois.'

'Maybe we will come up with a better number when I get to the farm, like seven. Do you like seven Clark?'

Clark chuckled and looked at his glass. 'We'll talk about that later.'

'Awesome, I'm bout five minutes away.'

'How did you know I'd say yes?'

'Clark, I know you well enough that a guy like you cant say no to a girl like me. What the-' Clark heard her tires screech to a stop, and a loud thump most likely indicating she had dropped the phone. He tuned his ears in to see if he could hear anything.

Her car door opened and her heels planted on the ground. 'Buddy, you okay there?' Lois asked brushing her hand against her car. 'You shouldn't really stand in the middle of the road.' She walked a few paces in front of her car. 'Look at you, what are you, 16 maybe? Cute.' She said chuckling a little. 'What the hell are-' Her voice stopped, and gagging sound came from her.

'Lois!?' Clark screamed, dropping the phone as he super-sped down the road until he reached Lois' car, which was situated upside-down on the side of the road. Smoke came from the engine, and petrol leaked from it, dripping onto the grass.

'Lois!' He screamed again, super-speeding to the car as he ripped off the door, and pulled Lois' from her seat and examined her body. Blood and cuts were the only thing he could see. Clark looked back to the car and feared the car could blow. He picked her up and super-sped down the street, as the explosion barely hit him although damaging the clothing he had on, and protecting Lois from anymore harm. He fell to his knees as he carefully put Lois on the ground x-rayed her body for any breaks. She had a broken shoulder. _Damnit Lois..._ He thought in panic, examining her head. A large cut above her eyes continuely bled out blood. He shot to his feet, Lois still in hand and ran his way to the hospital.

**END FLASHBACK**

'So that's it. She was in a car accident while on the phone to me, I heard her scream and then I drove my car to find the crash and I found her there.' Clark said somewhat slowly. He start to look at the floor, but after a moment or two he shot it back up. 'What's happening to her?'

'Miss Lane is undergoing surgery to stop her internal bleeding, once that is finished she will get stitched up and x-rayed for any breaks. After that, all we can do is wait.' Clark nodded and headed back to his seat. He perked up his ears as he heard the nurse speak to another.

'What's happening with Lane Katherine?' Silence. 'That bad huh? How did you tell her boyfriend?' Clark flinched slightly at the last comment.

'She isnt dead Sandra. Doctors said she might be in a coma, and there not sure if she'll wake up if she is. And I didn't tell her boyfriend, I didn't want to get him in a panic state before he knew anything.'

'Clark, wheres my cousin?' Clark shot up to his feet and turned to see Chloe behind him. He didn't talk for a moment, but spoke up.

'Chloe I hink someone might attempted to murder Lois, I was on the phone to her and she was in her car and-'

'Clark, wheres my cousin!' She screamed, attracting attention from bystanders, including the two nurses. Clark looked into her eyes and saw fear.

'She – she is in surgery Chloe.' He said slowly, still looking in her eyes. They began to water a little, and they both looked down towards the ground for a few moments before Chloe spoke up again.

'How bad is it?'

Clark gulped. 'Bad.' Chloe head shot up at him, the distress and fear in her eyes Clark immediantly saw. He reached his arms to her and held her into a tight embrace for comfort. She burried into his chest and he heard soft wails coming from her. He joined in and shed some tears of his own. Their love for Lois is too strong just to let her go.

* * *

'Her heart rate is increasing doctor!' The nurse exclaimed over the surgery table. Her heart rate quickly changed, and it was flat-lined.

'Charge up the Difribrillator.' The doctor said as nurses held her steady. Once the Difribrillator was charged, he grabbed the handles and held them against Lois' chest. He did this a few times before her heart came back on track. Everyone calmed down, and the doctor sighed through his face mask.

'What the hell just happened there?'

* * *

The lights flickered and the hug Chloe and Clark came to a hault as they looked at them suspicously.

'Don't the back up generators prevent the lighting from doing that?' Clark asked Chloe curiously.

'It's suppose to...' She said slowly. Something was up.


	2. Realisation

**This one is a little short.**

'Smallville, Kansas. Havn't seen you in a while.' Dean said as he ate his petrol station burito on the side of his car, as he looked towards the outskirts of town. He could see the building and buisinesses coming into veiw. He looked over to Sam, who was looking through his father's journal.

'Your not going to find anything in there Sam.' He said looking over his shoulder to his brother, who had perched the journal on top of the car as he took a bite of his sandwich and Dean taking another bite of his burito.

'Well then if it isnt a demon, spirit, or anything supernatural then what is it Dean?' Sam snapped back, with his mouth full. He wrapped the sandwich back up and put it on the dashboard of the car.

'Some kid with telekensis.' Sam shot him a look, it could have been possible.

'Alright well if it is some kid with telekensis, then why is he attacking at random?'

'Maybe the police officer, the high school bully and the reporter started bitching about him.'

'Dean.' Sam shot him another look, it was frustrating for him not to get something straight away.

'Alright, we'll find out what the connection is.' Dean said chucking out his burrito wrapper in a nearby bin and heading into the driver's seat of his car. Sam followed suit as they drove off towards the small town. A few minutes in, Dean broke the silence.

'Okay so how about we start off interveiwing the victims, where are they?' Dean questioned Sam.

'In hospital, in a coma.' Sam answered.

'All of them?'

'Yeah.'

'See Sam, connection number one. I thought you were suppose to be the brains of the family.' Sam looked at him with a look saying back off. Dean just shrugged and continued driving.

* * *

'There were a few complication during the surgery.' The doctor announced to Clark and Chloe. 'She lost her life for a few breif moments for reasons unknown, but we were able to revive her.' Chloe set out a sigh of releif followed by Clark's own sigh. 'Miss Lane is currently in a coma, and we should tell you now that all the tests we have ran so far show signs that she might not be waking up.' Clark could hear Chloe's heart skip a beat, and held her hand for comfort. 'I'm sorry it isn't deffinate yet. You can see her breifly before she goes for x-rays. She is in room 316.' Clark nodded to the doctor and the doctor walked away.

Chloe's hand wasn't very much responding to Clark, she dazed off for a few minutes with a so many thoughts going through her mind. Clark loved his friend very much, he started to grow worry for her when a collection of thoughts of her mother's illness blew his mind.

'Chloe, you going to be okay?' He said slowly, positioning his body to face her.

Chloe quickly snapped back into reality. 'Yeah, i'll be okay.' She said slowly, then taking a breath. 'Will you?'

Clark was worried, over the past years he has grown closer to Lois and only recently he had started to believe that he had feelings for the reporter. He sighed. He didn't want her to leave without telling her how he really loved her. He ignored the question completely. 'Let's go see her.'

Clark put a comforting arm around Chloe as they walked towards a elevator, although there thoughts were interupted by a distressed man who had just entered the hospital with another man who he was holding up with his body. He seemed battered and beaten, he was still conscious, but hardly.

'I need a doctor!' The distressed man was also battered, not as much as the other. He had medium-long brown hair, and was quite tall. The man he held had short blonde brown hair, he was also tall but not as much.

Three nurses came to help one turned to him and asked, 'What's his name?'

'Dean Winchester. Im his brother, Sam.'

Chloe immediantly pulled away from Clark and ran to the nurses to help, and to get a better look if it really was him. 'Oh my god, Dean.' The next thing that went through Sam's mind was Dean falling to the ground, then passing out himself.

* * *

Lois awoke in a white hospital room, in hospital gowns and she could hear hospital noises coming from outside. _Yupe, it's a hospital. _She maneuvered herself out of her bed and stretched her body. 'What the hell happened?' She asked herself aloud. She didn't seem hurt, all he remembered was some teenager, then she passed out. What was she doing in a hospital if she wasn't hurt?

She moved towards the door, watching the nurses walk passed her like they didn't notice her. 'Excuse me-' She tried to speak to nurses, but none would answer her.

'What the hell am I doing here?!' She asked another nurse who was standing nearby her room. She was looking down at a clipboard, Lois stood infront of her. 'Patient to nurse? Isn't there some sort of law saying you have to treat me with care?' The nurse didn't respond, just continued to look at the clipboard. 'Look, I want to know why im-' Lois tried to place her hand on the nurses shoulder, but it just went straight through her. The nurse shivered a little, then walked away.

'What the hell!' Lois screamed and started running through the hospital. 'Can anyone hear me?!' She screamed again. What was happening to her? Why was she like this? Lois reached the entrance to Smallville medical centre, and saw two passed out bodies on the floor, Chloe was kneeled down over one of them, and Clark watched on.

'Chloe! Can you hear me?' She said screaming again, running and kneeling to Chloe's length. She looked down into her eyes and started to hear her muttering. He decided to put her ear to Chloe's mouth to listen in.

'Dean Winchester... what are you doing back here?' Chloe asked herself softly.

'Chloe? Who the hell is Deam Winchester!?'

'That would be me.' Lois bolted upright and twisted herself to the direction of the voice. Stood infront of her was a man around her height, he had short blonde hair, with a muscular built frame. She looked him up and down for a moment, trying to get out of shock.

'How can you hear me?'

'That's me.' Dean replied pointing to the ground. Lois looked back and saw that it was him.

'Dean, right?' Dean nodded. 'What's happening to us?'


	3. Chills

_'Dean right?' Dean nodded. 'What's happening to us?'_

'That's easily explainable.' Dean said calmly.

'What is it, a understatement? Your body is right there, and your also right here. Chloe can't hear me, and she's muttering your freaking name. Who are you, and why are we like this? Is it the meteors?'

Dean gave a Lois a confused look. 'Meteors?'

'Yeah, you know the ones that came down about a couple of years ago? They effect your body weirdly and stuff?'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

Lois looked at him for a moment and huffed. 'Your obviously not from Smallville.'

'Obviously.' He said coldly, walking over to his brother's body and kneeling down beside him.

'Who's that?' Lois questioned following suit.

Dean looked down for a moment and tried to touch his brother, but it was no luck. His hand went right through him. 'He's my brother, Sam.'

'If your like this, and I'm like this, then why isnt he?' She asked curiously. Chloe stood up from Dean and retrieved back to Clark as the nurses took Dean and Sam's body away for observation.

Dean looked at the nurses leaving for a moment before answering. 'I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I know whats happening.'

'Enlighten me.' Lois said getting up from the ground and walking over to her cousin, followed by Dean.

'We're having a out-of-body experience. Basically we can see everyone but they can't see us kind of like ghosts, but we arn't here for a reason, we're here cause we we're bought to this point by a demon, or a reaper maybe even a god damn trickster.'

Lois quickly turned her head around to him. 'What the hell are you on? Demon. Reaper. Trickster? There isn't such a thing.'

'Oh but there is, my job is to stop them.' Dean chuckled.

'Great, I'm having a out-of-body experience with a ghost-buster. You know if did your job right you wouldn't be here, and maybe even helping me if you really knew what you were doing.' Lois looked on at her cousin, who she was standing right infront of. Chloe was watching Dean get pulled into the emergency room and Clark was giving her a confused look from behind. 'I think Smallville is more confused than me.' Lois spun around to Dean. 'How do you know my cousin, Dean Winchester?'

'Depends, who's your cousin?'

'This one, right here.' She said pointing furiously, although Dean just raised his eyebrow. 'Chloe Sullivan!' Dean stepped back a little.

'Chlo?' He said softly, looking at her sternly. 'I never recognized you Chloe...'

'You never recognized her? Where have you met her before!?' Lois asked shouting.

'Do you ever shut up?' Dean said annoyed.

'Well _sorry, _I don't like uncomfortable silences especially when no one else can hear us!' Lois said screamed and falling into a nearby chair.

'Can you hear me?' A small voice said from a corner. Dean and Lois immediately perked their heads to the source. He was a teenager, had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore tattered jeans and a black t-shirt. The two stood there for a moment shocked, the boy spoke up again. 'C-can you?' He said approaching them slowly.

Lois gulped. 'Yeah, we can.'

The teenager smiled and extended his arm to Dean. 'Roger Williams.'

Dean shot Roger back weird a dumbfounded look. 'Dean Winchester, this is Lois Lane.'

'What's happening to us?' Roger asked.

'We're having a out-of-body experience, follow me.' Lois said headed towards the nurses office. 'If we were submitted here lately, then it's gotta be written down somewhere saying what room we are in. Maybe we can figure out more that one.' Lois entered the nurses office and passed through all the nurses giving them a chill.

'How the hell do you get a breeze inside?' One of the nurses questioned.

'Lois.' Dean grunted.

'It's fun.' Lois grinned and Roger laughed at her.

'Ah, here we go.' Lois tried to pick up a notepad, although was unsuccessful. 'Damn.'

'No shit Lois, usually when you pass through people you pass through objects aswell.'

'Guys.' Roger said looking over the notepad.

'Maybe it was a enchanted notepad.'

'Why the hell would a enchanted notepad be in a hospital?'

'Maybe because three people are having a out-of-body experience at the moment.'

'Guys.' Roger said again.

'Has nothing to to with enchanted notepads.'

'Hey if they're are demons, spirits and freaking tricksters or whatever you call them there could always be enchanted notepads.'

'Guys!' Roger shouted.

'What!' They said in unison.

'Lois is in room 316.'

* * *

'Are you sure you want to do this Lois? I mean, it's your body. I'd be pretty freaked out. I mean, you could be bloodied, distorted, anything.'

'Shut up Roger.'

'Sorry.' Roger whispered, putting his hands in his pockets.

'So why am I in a hospital gown and you two are in jeans and shirts?' Lois asked.

'Maybe we have better fashion sense.' Dean retorted and Roger snickered.

'Leather jackets and boots arn't fashion Winchester.'

'Neither is your ass Lane.' Lois looked behind her and quickly refashioned her gown, turning red slightly.

'You love it.' She said defending herself but quickly turning in front of the two. 'Hurry up so I can see my comatose body, would you?' The two boys shrugged at each other and walked a little faster.

After a few moments, Lois broke the silence. 'So Roger, what's your deal? How'd you end up like us.'

Roger gulped a little. 'I go to Smallville high, I saw this kid, Josh use these-these powers in the Torch office, a newspaper run by the school.. He was holding his head, and all these things were floating. I got kinda freaked, and I dropped my water bottle and he saw me. I felt my throat get tighter, so I ran outta there. It stopped but after running down the hall I passed out and woke up here, no one could hear me, I couldn't touch anything. I've been like this for two days.'

'Ouch, two days. Here I thought I couldn't last until Sunday.' Lois stated.

'Lois, It is Sunday.' Roger said confused.

'Exactly.' Dean sighed but stopped suddenly, looking into a nearby room.

'Dean, what's up?' Roger asked walking back to Dean.

Dean gulped. 'Sam.'

* * *

'Chloe, who's Dean?' Clark asked in the elevator, heading towards Lois' room.

Chloe looked over to Sam then looked down at the floor looking a little uncomfortable. She met Dean when he was on a hunt only with his father when he was 15, and she was 13. Dean and her had met and became fast friends. On all the days of his hunt, they would meet or bump into eachother. When the spirit they were hunting attacked Chloe, Dean told her his secret and protected her from harm, while his father went to find and burn the body of the aggravated spirit.

On that day, she knew she could trust him with anything. For a few years after he left, she would help him with some cases. They grew closer over their phone-calls now and then, until they stopped. Dean has sent her a text once saying he had met up with his brother, who had just lost his girlfriend from a demon.

Their relationship grew distant, but neither would let go.

'It's nothing Clark – he is just an old friend.'

'You sure Chlo'? He seemed a little more.'

'It's fine Clark.' The elevator stopped at level 5, and the two exited it to Lois' room. Clark read the the room numbers beforehand, preparing himself for whatever was to come. _312..313..315... _Clark gulped he came to 315, scared for what to come. Clark took a deep breath, closed his eyes and took a step forward. He stopped suddenly when a chill came to his body, allowing Chloe to go ahead of him.

She looked back when realizing he was no longer by her side. 'Clark? What's wrong?'

'Chloe, I'm cold.' He said confused himself.

'Clark, you don't get cold, your superhuman remember?' Chloe whispered.

'Chloe I swear, I just got a chill down my body.'

'Maybe it's a ghost.' She joked. 'Cmon, I want to see my cousin.'

* * *

Lois stopped and looked back at Clark. 'Superhuman? What are you two hiding from me.'

'What was that Lois?'

'Don't worry Roger, I know these people is all.'

'Oh alright, well I'll let you three be, and I'm going to go see if I can find out anything else, you know, somehow.'

'Thanks Roger, when your done I'll just meet you back here alright? And if you see Dean tell him that as well.'

'Sure.' Roger said walking off. Lois turned to the two people who were now in her hospital room, looking over her comatose body.

'Superhuman...'

**Sam/Kara next chapter. Keep R&R! Please lol.**


	4. Right here

'Chloe, you okay?' Clark asked putting a hand on his friends shoulder, looking down on her cousin, his best friend.

Chloe didn't reply, she simply nodded and wiped away her tears with her sleeves. Lois laid their motionless, but they had no idea she could see them, she could hear them and she could give them the chills. Clark and Chloe had no idea about the ordeal Lois was experiencing at the moment, they didn't know that she was two other people who were just like her. _She _didn't know that there was still one more like her.

Lois watched on as the two mourned over her comatose body. They were there comforting eachother for the next 20 minutes, talking about the condition Lois was in, if she was going to make it, where she would go if she did.

Chloe left Clark with Lois – she decided she would go find Dean or Sam and talk to them for a while. She hadn't met Sam yet, but she knew what he looked like.

Clark sat down at a nearby chair and took Lois' hand is his, patting it softly. Lois moved her hand to her chest, she could feel it.

'Hey Lois.' He said softly. Lois moved beside him and looked down at him as he spoke. 'We're all hanging in here, but Chloe is pretty much stressed, she has had about 4 coffees since we got here and we've been here for two hours.' Lois chuckled, but he couldn't hear her. 'We are all really worried about you, Mom called and she's coming down from Washington, Kara should be here soon aswell.' Clark stopped and held her hand tighter, she could still feel it.

'There's these two guys – Sam and Dean Winchester. Chloe seemed like she knew them, but wouldn't tell me much. So when you wake up I am expecting some journilistic help on this one.' Clark took a breath. 'You might not be able to hear me but it feels nice to talk to you, even if it is one-sided. You-you still make me happy Lois.

'I should of protected you, once I heard you drop your phone, I should of ran to you. I should of been there befor-before this.' Lois' jaw dropped slightly. Has Clark just admitted to liking her?

'I'm madly in love with you, Lois Lane.' He confessed. Yeah, he did.'If you can hear me, can you give me a sign or something, anything.' Lois thought for a moment, then moved her fingers towards his cheeks and brushed her hand against his face. He quickly touched his face and smiled. 'That was you.' He said softly.

'Wait, I've got an idea.' He said lifting up out of his chair. 'Touch me if you know whats happening.' Lois nodded to herself, and brushed up against his hand. 'Are you with anyone?' Lois then touched his chest and he smiled to himself. 'You heard Chloe say 'superhuman' didnt you Lois?'

Lois decided to have fun with this one, seeing he has probably been lying to her for years. She stood behind and playfully hit him at his butt, causing him to jump slightly. 'I probably deserved that, I can explain.' She then kicked him in the shin. 'You can stop that now.' Lois smirked and placed herself leaning against her bed.

'So, your in the room. You heard Chloe say Superhuman, so I-I'm going to tell you where I come from.'

Chloe walked down the busy corridor in search for Dean Winchester's room. She took small steps so she could think about what to say when she saw him, something like 'Hey Dean, long time no speak... Yeah I missed you too... Yeah, corn is awesome for dinner here...' _Damnit Chloe. _She had to admit it, she loved the boy.

She loved him since she first met him, she was with Clark and Pete at the park just hanging out. She had seen Dean and he had seen her. She smiled, and so did he. He ended up ditching his Dad and trying to ask her out on a date, of course Clark and Pete tried to push him off but he wouldn't back down. Chloe just laughed at it, but stopped when Clark accidently pushed him into a nearby water fountain.

He got up dripping wet, he shook off as much water as he could and gave Clark a death stare. He stepped out of the fountain and smiled at Chloe playfully. He quickly turned his head to his father who was laughing his head off. He simply said five words, 'I will see you again' and he walked off to his father, then punching him in the arm.

The next day she ended up seeing him again, although this time without Pete and Clark. They talked for a while, and exchanged mobile numbers and everything lifted off from there.

Dean was in Smallville for seven days. On the third day, they met up again but Dean left in a hurry, it confused Chloe a lot.

On the fourth day, they decided to meet again this time without any interuptions. Chloe had enjoyed it, until his father came in and took him away. Again, Chloe was left in confusion.

Until the fifth day, she hadn't planned to see Dean, but she did. She was walking by the Talon when she heard a crash from inside. She looked around searching for the sound and heard it again. She entered the Talon without hesitation, seeing Dean attack a spirit with a shotgun. Chloe screamed and it cause not only his attention, but the spirits aswell.

**FLASHBACK:**

'Dean!' Chloe screamed as he shot the gun.

'Chloe stay back!' He shouted moving behind the counter.

Chloe wouldn't do that, she tried to run the Dean but the spirit appeared and pushed her into the wall. She screamed in pain and looked at Dean, fear was in his eyes. She tried to get up, but when she did she immediantly fell to her knees. Dean ran his way to her and held her for protection from the spirit but shooting at her. The sound of the gunshot frightened her and she tightened her grip to Dean. Dean shot another at the spirit, and it disapeered. He looked around for a bit before taking out a bullet from his pocket, taking the cap off and spreading salt around himself and Chloe. He repeated this a couple of times before they were surrounded in a circle.

'Dean, what the hell is this?' She asked sternly still holding on to him.

Dean looked down for a moment. 'I hunt demons.'

'You hunt what?'

'Demons.' He repeated. 'Demons, Tricksters, Spirits, Reapers, anything supernatural.'

Chloe stood silent for a moment, stunned by what she had just heard. She didn't know what to say, but when she did try to say something nothing came out.

'Chloe get down!' Dean shouted holding her head under his chest, protecting her from spirit floating above them. Dean perked his head up slightly looking around his salt circle and noticed a small gap. 'Damnit.' He muttered. The spirit pushed them both into the wall, Chloe blacked out in Dean's arms, just after seeing the spirit disapeer in thin air.

**END FLASHBACK**

She stopped in the middle of the corridor and took a deep breath. She reflected on the brief time she had with Dean, even if she was young she couldn't get over him.

'Mr. Winchester please calm down, your brother is in perfect care.' A young voice said from a room, Chloe perked her ears up at 'Winchester'.

'I want to see my brother!' The other voice shouted.

'Sir you still need rest, you have endured a lot.'

'Let me see my brother!' Chloe rushed to the door hoping to see Dean, instead she saw the one who bought him in, his brother Sam. Sam and the nurse looked at Chloe, and Sam raised an eyebrow.

'Who are you?' He asked.

'Chloe Sullivan, I- well I'm an old friend of your brothers.' Sam nodded and turned to the nurse.

'Please, leave us.' He simply said, the nurse nodded and exited the room. 'How do you know my brother?'

'Like I said, we were old friends.' She sid sitting down next to him.

'Have you seen him?'

'No, I was looking for his room when I heard Winchester.' Sam got up from his bed and headed towards the cupboard that held his clothes.

'I have to find him.' He said opening it and taking his jeans out.

'What happened to you two?' She asked getting up from the chair.

Sam stopped for a moment, looking for an excuse. 'Car accident.' He said simply.

'Your lying.' She said sternly. He turned around to look at her. 'I know about your hunts with Dean.'

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again. 'How close were you to Dean, Chloe?'

'Close enough.' She looked at the clothes Sam held and turned around the face the wall to give him some privacy. 'Dean and I met when we were young, he protected me from a spirit and told me his secret. When he left we kept in touch through emails and the phone until he starting hunting with you. He told me you lost your girlfriend – Im sorry.' She heard him struggle with putting on his jeans, then him pulling up his zipper.

'It's okay, it was a long time ago. You can look now if you want.' Chloe turned around to see sam with his jeans on, a banage wrapped around his ribs although bare-chested. 'Jessica's death was sudden, but hunting with my brother has helped me not only get over her but revenge her death aswell.'

'Chloe?' A voice said. Chloe turned around to see Kara standing in the doorway. 'I-I was looking for Lois.' She said staring at Sam's chest. 'If your looking for her too, I don't think your going to find her in here. But I see why you stopped.' She smirked entering the room.

Chloe smiled at her. 'This is Sam Winchester, he is the brother of my old friend.' She turned around to Sam. 'Sam, this is Kara Kent, my best friend's cousin.'

Sam smiled shamelessly. 'H-hey.' He extended his hand and Kara shook it back.

'H-hey to you too.' She smiled at him, and they smiled at eachother for a few moments with their hands still connected. Chloe interuppted them with a cough and they quickly moved apart.

'Now that we got meetings over and done with, Sam you want to see Dean right?' Sam nodded. 'and Kara, you want to see Lois?' Kara also nodded. 'Lois is in room 316, I'd go with you but I don't think many nurses would even let Sam out of the room.'

'That's fine Chloe, I'll go see Lois and catch up with you later.' Kara said walking to the door. When she reached the door she turned to Sam. 'Bye Sam.' She smiled walking off.

Chloe turned to Sam, who was grinning. 'Go put your shirt on.'


	5. Speechless

'Clark?' Clark was looking towards the wall with a small smile on his face, but quickly turned towards the figure calling his name.

'Kara.' He said simply.

'What are you doing?' She asked putting her hand on her hip.

'Um, telling Lois who I really am.'

'She's in a coma Clark.' Kara said raising her eyebrow. Suddenly a chill took over her body. 'What the hell?'

'I don't know what's happening to her, but she is the one sending chills down your body. I been communicating with her like that.'

Kara moved next to Lois' body. 'I don't understand... How is this possible Clark?'

'Kara it's Smallville, it could be anything.' Clark sighed and dropped down into a chair. 'She isn't alone Kara, there are more just like her. We have to find out whats happening.'

Kara thought for a moment, pursing her lips slightly. 'Maybe we could go through hospital records and look for anyone with similar symptons as Lois.'

'It's a start, thanks Kara.' He smiled.

'What are cousins for?' Kara jumped again at another chill sent through her body. 'What's up Lois?' One, two and three more chills were sent down her body. 'Lois what the hell?'

'I hate it when they can't hear me!' Lois screamed to herself. 'If your Clark's cousin, does that mean your Krypto or whatever!?' She screamed again, putting her hand through Kara's body. It was no use. She let out a scream and slammed her hand down on the beside table. It shook and a glass fell from it.

Lois backed away, and watched Kara and Clark's reactions.

'Lois... Did you do that?' Clark asked putting his hand out. She walked other to it and touched his hand. 'How?'

'How the hell do I answer that Smallville.' She grunted placing herself on her bed.

'She can't talk Clark.' Kara said.

'Oh right.' Clark said and blushed a little. 'I knew that.'

'Sure you did Smallville.' Lois said glumly. Was she ever going to get back into her normal body?

'Lois! Where are you?' She heard roger screaming, and she immediantly got up from the bed and ran to the door.

'Roger? What's wrong?'

Roger took a breath. 'It's Dean, follow me.'

* * *

'Code blue in room 256.' Sam and Chloe heard a nurse say over the P.A system. Sam and Chloe looked at eachother and watched all the nurses at the station scurry out and head towards the room.

'C'mon, nows the chance we can go see what room Dean is in.' Chloe said walking to the nurses station. She looked both ways before entering and sat herself down at the computer.

'I can do that you know.' Sam said trying to push her out of the chair.

Chloe laughed. 'No need to worry, I have it down.' She said regaining her place back on the chair.

'Im pretty sure I'm better than you. I've been researching nearlt all my life.'

'That makes two of us then.' She said accessing the database and searching through the paitient folder.

'I got a free ride to university in America to practise Law.'

'I graduated and started my dream career straight away. Although I still went to Met U.' She looked up at Sam and smiled.

Sam put his hands up in defeat. 'You win then.'

A sound from the computer attracted both of their attention. 'That's weird, there's no Dean Winchester.' Chloe said to Sam.

Sam sighed and pushed her off the chair and took over the computer. After two minutes of work, he found Dean's file. Chloe's jaw dropped. 'One all?' Sam asked smiling.

'Sam.' She gulped, staring at the screen.

'Yeah Chloe?'

She fixed her eyes to him with a concerned look on her face. 'Room 256.'

* * *

'Code blue in room 256.' A voice over the P.A system announced, sparking Clark and Kara's attention. Nurses dashed into the direction of the room with ventilators and other various equipment in hand.

'Seems urgent.' Clark said simply, still watching the nurses go by.

Kara nodded and stared at the nurses like Clark. The nurses seemed to lesson, and Clark spoke up. 'Maybe we should go see who it is.'

Kara didn't answer, but continued to look at everyone running. A few moments later, a familiar blonde ran past their room. Kara shot up and turned to Clark. 'Did you see that?'

'See what?' He asked playing with his thumbs.

'Chloe just went past Clark, I think she was running to that room. She was with someone aswell.'

'C'mon.' He said getting up and heading towards room 256. The two ran at normal speed and after a few moments they caught up to Chloe and Sam.

'Chloe!' Clark shouted trying to catch her attention.

'Sam!' Kara also shouted. Chloe and Sam turned quickly when they both had heard their names. Sam looked rugged, due to the fact he still had wounds on his body, and Chloe looked worried, her eyes red.

Chloe opened her mouth to talk, but nothing had come out. Kara ran up to her and put her hands on her shoulders. 'Chloe, is everything okay?' She opened her mouth again, but no luck.

'C'mon, just follow us.' Sam said speaking for her, taking Kara's arm and pulling her into the direction. They both ran ahead with Clark and Chloe close behind.

They came to Dean's room and stood in the doorway. Nurses in every direction doing everything to keep him alive. Kara and Clark were confused, they had no idea who this person was. Sam was speechless, he felt he couldn't do anything and he couldn't.

Chloe was crying, holding tightly to Kara's arm. Dean had just came back into her life, now he has to go.

'I'm calling it.' A doctor said. Sam fell to his knees, and watched on at his now dead brother. Kara left Chloe's hand and crouched down the his level, putting a hand around his shoulder.

'Now your not!' Chloe screamed, Clark holding her back. Nurses shushed them all out of the room, but Chloe could still hear the last words.

'Time of death – 10.43pm.'


	6. The power to heal

Chloe woke up on her bed the next morning. She found it hard to open her eyes and when she did the light that was drawn in through the window burned. She used her hands to guide her to the bathroom. She made her way to the sink and splashed her face. She looked up at herself in the mirror, her make-up ruined, her eyes red and sore, her face pale. The list could go on.

She walked out of the bathroom, got changed and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. She leaned her elbows against the counter and put her face in her hands. She looked around the apartment her and Lois owned above the Talon. _Peaceful. _She thought, _Atleast, more peaceful than a hospital._

Chloe heard a snore emerge from the couch, she shot her head and and headed towards it. She laughed at what she saw. A sleeping Kara and Sam arm-in-arm. _Cute._ She smiled and returned to her coffee.

Dean Winchester, Dead Winchester, Dean Winchester.

He couldn't be gone, he protected people from the supernatural. Only a handful of people would have the courage, no – half a handful. And Dean was in that handful. A brave person who protected the world, gone. For what? Being attacked? By what. She needed that answer, and she could probably only get it off Dean, she had to do something.

She had to find Dean's body.

* * *

Clark woke up in Lois' hospital room. _I must of slept here. _He thought, looking over to Lois' body. Her spirit was roaming around the hospital, where could she be?

He got up from the uncomfortable hospital chair and stretched his body. He looked at his father's watch for the time – 7.30am. He groaned and walked to the door, the hallway was empty and nurses were quietly chatting away in the nurses station.

He decided he should go home, get a good night sleep. He looked aorund for anyone who could see him use superspeed. He was about to lift off when a familiar blond exited the elevator.

'Chloe?' He said walking over to her. 'What are you doing here?' Chloe looked down at her hands, but looked back up at Clark quickly.

'Just here to see Lois.' She lied.

'Chloe, you know I hate it when you lie.' He said putting his hands on her shoulders. 'Why are you really here?'

'I told you, I'm here to see Lois and nothing more.' She lied again. She hated lying to her friend, but he would never let her heal Dean. It put too much pressure on her body and she would be dead. Sure, she was woken up time after time, but he was always scared that one day she never would.

Clark looked into her eyes, he would have to trust her. He dropped his arms back to his sides. 'Alright, I'm heading back to the farm. I must of slept there.' He said. 'See ya later Chlo'.' With that, he superspeed off.

Chloe sighed with relief and made her way to the direction of the hospital mourge. She looked over to the nurses station while walking, she had reconised them and they had reconised her. The nurses had attempted to bring Dean back to life, and hold Chloe back aswell. She returned her gaze straight ahead, trying not to cause attention.

After about 20 minutes, she had found the mourge. She must of inherited the sense of direction gene from Lois.

She opened the door a little, and peaked in to see if anyone was in there. Thankfully, no one was there. She entered the room and took a deep breath. The first thing she saw was a notepad. She needed Dean's certificate of death. She looked through the pad, took it, and threw in a nearby bin.

Next, she needed to find Dean. She looked through around the room, some bodies were covered. She gulped, she would need to look for Dean by looking at everyone elses bodies.

She uncovered a elderly woman. 'No...'

Next, she uncovered a little boy. 'Nope.'

Then, she uncovered a young female, her head cut open. She put her hand over her mouth. 'N-no.'

After a few more attempts, she had found his body. She didn't realise how much it would hurt her to see him like that. She shed a few tears, before proceeding.

She placed her hands over her temple, a glow radiating from her palms. Tears still streaming down her face, a bright light lit up the dull room. The light died down, and Dean's eyes started to flutter open. She retreived her hands and smiled, just before it all went black.

**Okay, this chapter was really really short. But I just felt the need to stop it there. Next chapter long one.**


	7. Damnit Chloe, you've done it again

Dean fluttered his eyes open, his vision blurred. He shot up and took a deep breath for air. He looked around the room he was in and immediantly recognised it. He had been in one so many times – how could he not recognise a mourge?

He moved off the cold metal gurney and realized he was in his birthday suit. He looked around the room and found some hospital pants and shirt. He quickly put them on and looked around the room once more.

A familiar blonde laying helplessly on the floor, her eyes shut and her cheeks stained. Dean's heart jumped and so did his body towards the lifeless Chloe Sullivan.

'Chloe? C'mon Chloe...' He whispered shaking her softly. 'You cant leave, we havn't even had catch-up coffee yet.' He shook her harder. 'C'mon Chloe!' He shouted.

The shout was loud, but not loud enough for any human ear.

He picked her up and held her body in his arms. His eyes watered but he was determined to find help. He ran to the nearest exit and kicked open the door, to find Clark Kent in his way.

'Who are you?' Dean demanded, holding Chloe tighter. Clark looked down at Chloe, realising what she had did.

'Give her to me.' He said putting his hands out.

Dean shook his head. 'No, I don't even know who you are. Wait, I've seen you before.'

Clark raised a eyebrow. 'What?'

'With – with Lois. That's right. I was with Lois when I saw you. You were standing next to Chloe.'

Clark was speechless for a moment, but soon found his voice. 'You have to give her to me.'

'No! She needs help!' Dean shouted, trying to push past Clark. Although his attempts were un-successful, Clark stopped them.

'The hospital can't help her, believe me. Just – give her to me.' Clark pleaded. Dean was silent for a few moments, trying to think of what to do.

Dean gave Chloe to him. 'Okay, but I'm coming with you.' Clark sighed and nodded. This meant Clark couldn't use his powers to superspeed Chloe out of there quicker and easier.

After dodging nearly every nurse and doctor, Dean and Clark made it out of the hospital via the back door. They ran to the front of hospital and quickly put Chloe in Clark's truck, driving off to the Talon.

* * *

Kara woke up to the smell of talon coffee and a whole lot of warmth. She smiled to herself, eyes still closed. Due to Chloe and Lois' addiction, they had gotten Kara hooked on coffee aswell. She always recognised what she was laying on, Chloe's old coach. The fabric made her squirm and she rolled over onto a well toned body. She smiled and snuggled her head into the chest.

_Wait. _She snapped back into reality and opened her eyes. Her face was leaning on Sam Winchester's chest. She stalled for a moment, but superspeed off him into the kitchen. She took a breath. _Too close._

The memories came back to her and she remembered why she was with Sam.

**FLASHBACK:**

Chloe had fallen asleep on the car ride home, Sam carried her up the stairs to the apartment above the Talon with Kara by his side not saying a word. He was trying to process the days events.

Kara who was holding Chloe's purse, pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Sam entered and looked around for a bed, when seeing one he placed Chloe on it and turned off the bedside lamp near it.

Kara headed over to the kitchen. 'Coffee?' She asked.

Sam chuckled. 'It's 2am, I'm fine.'

Kara turned to him and gave him a smile. 'I knew that.'

Sam returned the smile and found a couch, he quickly dropped onto it and stared blankly at the wall. Kara followed him into the living area, starting up the fireplace.

'Do you want to talk about it?' She asked successfully starting the fire. She say down next the him and crossed her legs on the couch.

'Not really.' He admitted.

'You know, Clark, my cousin bottles things up aswell.' She said looking at his hands.

'How did that turn out?' Sam said turning his head to her.

'From what I heard he lead on a good friend of mine, trashed another good friend's engagement party and told another that she could be his rebound.' She smirked a little.

'Ouch.' Was all Sam could say. He turned his head to the fire.

'You can tell me Sam, it's not like I'm going to go all weird on you for expressing your feelings.' She said humorously. Sam faced her again with a smirk on his face. She saw him take a breath, as he began 'expressing'.

'Dean and I have been travelling for about three years now. We have been in so many life and death situations I lost track. We've done amazing things no one could ever dream of. We've met a lot of nice people, we lost them, regained them, lost them again. But some we – I still have.' He stopped and caught a breath.

'That sounds amazing Sam.' She said putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Atleast you have got some good memories of your family.'

Sam nodded, but then looked at her sternly. 'Wait, so what's wrong with your family?'

Kara withdrew her hand. 'My dad isn't exactly the best of al people, infact so bad a uncle of mine still believes I'm like him. I can't remember my mother, she died when I was young. I adored my aunt though, she loved me like my own mother. I guess my father knew that too and tried to make her my new mum. I never really forgave him.' She admitted, although not exposing her past.

Sam looked down. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, it was a long time ago.' Sam kept looking down. She knew he was thinking about Dean. His eyes turned to the fireplace and Kara could see them start to water up. She put her hand on his shoulder again. 'Sam, your bottling up.'

Sam turned to her and tried to send a smile. It didn't work, he shed two or three tears, before the two held in a embrace for so long, they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kara sighed and poured herself a cup of coffee. She looked at the time, 7.45am. Chloe would not be up yet, would she?

Kara looked over to the joint bedroom and saw just a empty bed. Growing worried, she walkled towards it to find any clues or maybe a note to where she might be. Na-da. Nothing. She walked out without a thing, just her purse.

She sighed and walked back over to her coffee. Wait, the coffee machine was still hot. She must of left recently. _Maybe I could catch up to her... _She thought. She finished her coffee and was about to head off into superspeed, until being interupted.

'Hey.' She turned her head to the now awake Sam, rubbing his eyes and sitting on the lounge.

Instead of superspeeding, Kara sat down next to Sam. 'Hey, how you feeling?'

'Better.' He said. 'Thanks for last night, it helped.'

'Hey, I didn't want Chloe waking up to a mopey man.' She joked.

Sam laughed and took her hand. 'Thanks.'

The touch between them gave Kara a weird feeling inside her, like the one she got with Jimmy now and then. She looked down at her hand and looked back up to Sam and smiled, who was also smiling. She tightened the grip slightly and Sam did so back. Their faces drew closer to eachother and before they knew it they were inches apart. Sam put his other hand on the back of her neck, pulling her into his lips. Fireworks went off in Sam's mind, but he didn't know wheather or not Kara felt the same. Kara did though. He deepened the kiss while Kara ran her hands through his hair. A loud knock interuptted them as they jumped to their feet.

Kara sighed and mutterred. 'Damnit.'

Sam heard this and smiled a little, but didn't mention anything. Kara slowly headed towards the door, Sam close behind. The knocking grew louder into bashing the door wanting someone to open it. Kara carefully unlocked the door, turning to Sam. He opened it to find Clark, Chloe in his arms and his brother Dean standing beside them, giving Sam a nod.

'Kara, she's done it again.' Clark said bringing Chloe inside. Kara rolled her eyes and stepped out of the doorway.

'God damnit.'

* * *

Chloe woke up on the floor of the mourge, a little freaked out but not on a cold metal table or in one of those 'death chambers'. She saw Dean wasn't there. _He must of ditched me. _She thought, sighing. She rubbed her eyes and found a open door. She headed out and found herself on the first floor of the hospital.

She decided before leaving she would visit Lois briefly. It wasn't hospital visiting hours yet but no nurse seemed to notice her. She shrugged it off the entered Lois' room.

Her mouth gaped. Lois was standing, awake. Infront of a Lois. Wait, two Lois? This isn't right. One was lying in the bed, yet another was standing infront of her.

'Hi, um, Lois'?' She said confused. The Lois standing looked at her with a more confused face than Chloe herself.

'Chloe, you can see me?' She said approaching her cousin. Although Chloe took two steps back.

'Your not my cousin, your a impersonator.' Lois laughed and hugged Chloe. Chloe recognised that touch, it was Lois. 'Or you are my cousin...'


	8. Awakening

'So wait, we are having a out-of-body experience, here in the hospital and it all started when you were attacked? I mean, both of you and Dean?' Roger and Lois nodded. 'Woah.'

'Woah indeed.' Roger said. 'I can't believe Josh did this to me.' Roger said holding his forehead. 'Stupid bitch.' He muttered, holding his forehead tighter.

'Chloe, how did you end up like us?' Lois asked looking her cousin in the eye. Chloe gulped a little.

'Well...' Chloe started, although being interupted by Roger's scream. Falling to his knees, Roger held tightly to his forehead. Chloe and Lois rushing to his side and bending down to his level. He let out more screams, his pain left the two girls in concern.

'Roger, Roger!' Lois screamed putting a hand on his back. 'What is it?'

He let out another scream. 'It's – It's Josh,' He let out another scream. 'I know it.' He shouted. He fell backwards, his eyes grew black and he let out another ear peircing scream, which turned into a laugh. Chloe and Lois stood up and took three steps back. Scared, shaken and overall confused. He stood up and turned to the two. He smiled and stepped closer, but the cousins took more steps back. 'Dont be afraid Miss Lane, Miss Sullivan.' He said, his eyes still black. 'I am mearly hear to help.' He walked up to Lois and put his finger on her forehead. Before Chloe knew it, Lois was gone.

'No!' She screamed with tears running down her face, trying to catch Lois as she disapeered.

'Don't fear Chloe Sullivan. She is alright.' He said smiling.

'Who are you!? Jor-el!?' She asked furiously.

The man laughed. 'Jor-el? If I was Jor-el I wouldn't of killed Roger.' He smirked.

'You killed him!?' She yelled.

'Most of him atleast, he is probably waking up about now along with Miss Lane. But when he is awake, he will never be the same. Miss Lane however, she will be fine. I can't interfer with the world's destiny.' He said.

'What do you mean?'

'Miss Lane will help another to save the world, Chloe Sullivan. Without her the world would be a utter mess in less than 30 years time. Miss Lane must stay alive to save the world.' He said, moving closer to her. 'Unfortunatley, so do you. I can not interfer with Kal-el's loved ones. I was mearly sent here to help her, although I did not expect to see you.'

'Well I guess I changed things.' She said coldly, wiping her eyes.

'You did infact Miss Sullivan and now because of you I have to fix things. Don't worry, I will return, your not getting off easily. I may not be able to destroy you but what about Dean Winchester?'

'What are you going to do to him?!' She screamed.

'Well I cant do anything yet, but when i meet him at the firey gates of hell in two months, we'll see what happens next.' He smirked.

'No...' She said softly.

'Miss Sullivan, I have to get going so if you please.'

'Why are you doing this!?' She said raising her voice.

'Miss Sullivan, there are thousands of dimensions in this universe. All of them are different, but the same in some ways. In every dimension, in every Planet Earth there is a Lois Lane and Clark Kent. If Lois was to be killed, Clark would fall and the world would be destroyed. I can't let that happen Miss Sullivan.'

'I thought that was all you things wanted?'

'Why be evil when there is no one to be evil to?' He smirked, touching her forehead. She fell to the ground, and it all went black. She woke up gasping for breath in her apartment above the Talon.

'Chloe are you okay?' Said one of the figures, their voice distorted.

'Lois.' She said before passing out again.

* * *

Lois awoke from her slumber, shooting upwards and her too gasping for breath. She felt her body, felt the bed, felt the pillows. She smiled and collasped back down. 'Im back.' She said to herself with releif. She then remembered the last events. 'Chloe!' She shouted, shooting out of bed and quickly putting clothes on that she found in a nearby cupboard. She _tried _to run out the door, but held her shoulder in pain. She wouldn't give up though. She held her arm up and dashed out of the hospital. She expected to find her car in the carpark, but then remembered the accident. _Damn, I have to pay for that too._

She ran to the closest place she could, her apartment above the Talon. There she would call Clark and tell him that she was alive and well and looking for Chloe. Chloe could be in danger for all she knew, she had no idea where she was. She knew only Clark could save her.

Clark. It all came back to her now. His heritage, his powers. Clark wasn't the farmboy she knew, instead he was the alien from a distant planet. Does this change how she felt about him? Does she change their friendship?

No, it doesn't. She understood, Clark had been trying to protect her all these years. He has from the start, and still is. All the times he had been there for her, protecting her, comforting her, having stupid fights even. Clark helped her with Lucy, Clark helped her with Chloe. Clark had helped her with almost everything. It was her turn now, she had to help Clark by keeping his secret, and not changing a thing about their friendship.

Lois wouldn't think of him as the alien from Krypton, instead the farmboy from Smallville that people knew as Clark Kent. With that minor advantage known as his abilities.

Her running turned into fast-pacing and her fast-pacing turned into walking. She grew near to her apartment, a block away nearly. When she made it, sore and tired, she entered the empty Talon and walked up the stairs. Due to her health, it took a lot out of her. The door was slightly open, voices coming out. They seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her ginger on it. She got to the door and peered in. All the lights were off except for the ones in the bedroom. There were four moving shadows. _Robbers. _She thought, entering the apartment quietly. She took a near-by vase and held it into the air in defensive mode.

The voices grew louder as she made her way to the joint bedroom. They seemed familiar so she lowered the vase she held. It was clear now, the four people, Dean, Kara, Clark, someone she didn't know. And Chloe, lying in the bed. All their backs were turned to her and their eyes on Chloe.

'Is she waking up anytime soon Kent?' Dean said angry.

'I don't know, Dean. She woke up, then she just fainted. She's alive again dont worry.' He turned his head to Kara. 'I think I know who is doing this aswell.'

'Clark, it isn't him. He wouldn't do this.' Kara said sitting down on the bed.

'Then who else could it be Kara? He is the only one. Chloe woke up in _two hours _Kara. _Two hours! _The last time this happened, she was out for almost three days. How can she go from three days to two hours? He has something to do with this.' Clark turned around angrily and immediantly saw the battered Lois Lane standing with the vase in her hand. 'Lois.' Everyone turned around and saw her, their jaws dropped slightly.

Lois didn't know how to react, she barely knew what they were talking about. 'I- I..' She stuttered, not being able to find the words. She straightened her back and took a breath. 'What's happening with Chloe Smallville?' She said firmly.

Clark gulped. 'I don't know Lois.' He lied.

'Smallville I've been standing here for a while so you better tell me whats happening or you will have another weakness.' She said with anger in her voice.

'Chloe... She-she has a meteor power Lois.' He confessed taking a deep breath.

Lois dropped the vase she held letting it shatter on the ground. She started to feel dizzy from the pain from her shoulder. 'What?' She said softly.

'Chloe can heal people Lois, she has healed you, she healed Lex, she healed Dean here.' Clark said turning his head to Dean. 'The only complication is she takes on their injuries.'

'She's dead!?' Lois screamed approaching Clark fast.

'No, no Lois! She's fine, it's just weird...'

'Oh yeah, bringing people back from the dead is not weird!' She screamed again.

'Lois she has woken up! Two hours Lois, last time it was three days! I don't know why but something happened when she was gone and it made her come back quicker.'

'Roger...' She muttered.

'Who?' Clark asked, but before she could answer her knees fell weak and dropped to the floor. Clark grabbed her arms to help her up. She screeched in pain.

'What is it Lois?' Kara said rushing to her side.

'Smallville my shoulder is broken remember!?' She screamed and Clark let go of the arm.

'Sorry.' She said softly.

'It's fine Smallville, help me up would you?' Clark did what he was told and helped her as she sat at the end of Chloe's bed. She looked over her shoulder to her cousins body, her chest moving up and down indicating that she was breathing. 'Atleast she is okay now.' Lois said softly. Kara sat down next to her.

'We would never let anything happen to her Lois.' She said putting a hand on her un-wounded shoulder. 'We are going to find out who did this.'

Lois shook her head. 'No, your not going to find it.'

'It?' Dean asked approaching Lois. 'What do you mean, it?'

'The thing.' She said. 'It took over Roger's body, and his eyes turned, black.' Sam and Dean looked at eachother, they knew exactly what she was talking about. 'He told me not to be afraid, then he touched my forehead and I woke up. Chloe was left alone with him, he could of done anything.'

Sam whispered into Dean's ear. 'Why would a demon help them?' He asked.

'I don't know. They arn't exactly angels Sammie.' He whispered back not knowing both Clark and Kara were listening in.

'Kara I have to see Jor-el.' Clark whispered so her ears could hear. 'He has something to do with this, I know it.'

'Clark you always jump to conclusions...' She whispered back.

'You know, I know all of you are whispering right?' Lois said feeling left out.

The four all looked down at their feet. 'Just tell me whats going on.'

**Mmm... A twist in the tale. What could of possible forced a demon to save both Lois and Chloe? Find out next chapter ;)**


	9. Explaining

_'Just tell me what's happening.'_

No-one spoke for a while, just hinking what to say. Dean got fed up and started speaking about the demon.

'Demons can inhabit anyones bodies if they arnt protected. Demons mainly inhabit them for evil, but it seems this demon you encountered has actually _helped _you. The only other demon we know who has done that was Ruby and that just cause she hates her boss.' He said sitting in a nearby chair.

'Well if they are made for evil then why did it help us?' Lois asked.

Dean shrugged. 'Maybe it has a thing for you.' Sam kicked him and Dean shot back with a stare.

'I bet I know why...' Clark muttered to himself, Kara hitting the back of his head.

'God damnit you guys, have you ever heard of family bonds?' Lois said sitting up and heading for the fridge. 'Times like this is where I wish I never gave up alchohol.' She sighed, turning on the coffee machine. 'So what's your story Smallville, Dean has explained demons, so you can explain your story.'

'That's more of a private conversation Lois.' Clark said shifting his posture. Lois looked over to Dean and Sam.

'Oh, we know when we arn't wanted.' Dean said getting up from his seat. 'Cmon Sam, I heard this place makes a killer coffee.' The two exited the apartment.

'Coffee Kara?' Lois asked pouring herself a mug, and Kara nodded.

'Jor-el.' Clark simply said looking down at his feet.

'Isn't that your deranged father?' Lois asked handing Kara her coffee.

'So you did listen.' Clark smirked.

'When your friend tells you that he is an alien, you tend to listen. Even if your not in the best state.' Lois turned her head to Kara. 'So your..?' Kara just nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

'I have super-friends.' Lois smiled. 'Cool.'

'You dont think it's frightening?' Clark asked.

'Why would I? You could super-speed through the dishes for me.' She smirked taking a sip. Clark smiled back at her. Kara looked at the two while they looked at eachother and smiled aswell, but not at Lois' joke.

'So what does Joe-el got to do with it?'

'Jor-el. He always disturbs my life. He killed Dad.' He said, saying the last sentence softly.

Lois' eyes grew wide. 'He killed Mr. Kent?'

'Not technically.' Kara said. 'Way back, Clark had gone a-wall and put on red kryptonite. Mr. Kent went to Jor-el to help Clark come back home but his price was his life. Jor-el said that he wouldn't die yet, but he would one day. Clark told Lana his secret one day, they got engaged and Mr. Kent became senator. Lex called up Lana when the victory was announced and asked her to come over. He was drunk and when she got there he came on to her. She ran, she got in a car accident, she died.'

'But Lana is alive?' Lois said confused.

Kara took a breath. 'Clark went to Jor-el and told him to change things, so he did. Jor-el sent Clark back one day and Clark saved Lana, but then Mr. Kent had a heart attack.'

'I never told you all this Kara.' Clark said.

She shrugged. 'I needed a catch-up on your life, I asked Chloe.'

Clark nodded and looked at Lois who looked confused. She raised her eyebrow and looked at Clark. 'What's red kryptonite?'

'There are five types of kryptonite. Green, red, blue, silver and black. Green weakens us, and it can kill us as well. Red removes all my inibitions, meaning I do what I want but can't do. Blue removes all my powers. Silver drives me insane, and we arn't quite sure what black does.' Clark said.

'Oh alright.' Lois simply said rising from her seat.

'Where you going?' Kara asked.

'Bathroom, havn't been in a while don't you think?' Lois grinned opening and shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Clark put his head in his hands. 'What are we going to do Kara?'

'What are we going to do about what Clark?' She questioned.

'That meteor freak, he can still attack Lois. He can still attack Dean too.'

'Clark we arnt going to let him do that. Besides, now that Lois knows your secret you don't have to hide your powers from her. This gives you the advantage Clark.'

Clark looked up at Kara. 'Will you help me?'

Kara shot him a smile. 'Of course, why wouldn't I?'

Lois voice emerges from the bathroom. 'I might be a while.' They could both hear the shower being turned on.'

Clark rose up. 'C'mon lets go get Dean and Sam.'


	10. Onesided arguements never turn out well

**I really need microsoft word. I have been working with OpenOffice for a while and it is taking a toll on my spelling, mainly because I suck at it and word always corrected it. Oh word, where art thou?**

**This story is going pretty rad. I enjoy writing it and you guys like reading it. I have some plans for the story, but it should go for about 15 – 20 chapters overall. Then I might get started on another Smallville story, but I am not sure weather or not to make it crossover with Supernatural yet. **

**Keep Reading guys! Keep reviewing too. Here is another installment of 'Almost Here.' (Note: John's diary entry is seriously OUT OF CHARACTER.)**

'...Smallville has been the strangest towns I have come across. Since a meteor shower a decade or so ago, there have been several supernatural occurrences. On the last hunt in Smallville with Dean, I noticed more than just a spirit in the small town. It can not be explained, I witnessed a person putting together a broken window together again just by using his hands. I had scanned if with the EMF several times, but nothing went off. I even scanned the man, but still nothing. Once I find that demon that killed my beloved wife, I will return to Smallville and find out what's happening in the strange town.' Dean read aloud from a small diary entry from his father's journal.

Sam took a sip of his coffee. 'Dude, that doesn't sound like dad.'

'And this town isn't like any other.' Dean said shutting the journal tight. 'Dad was right. This town is strange. Chloe revived me and killed herself. Now she is alive and sleeping. Does that really make sense Sam?'

Sam shrugged. 'I guess it doesn't Dean, but have we ever thought of the possibilities?'

'What possibilities?' Dean asked sternly.

Sam leant over to the middle of the table they were on. 'Chloe could be a demon, Dean. Same with Lois.'

Dean starred at Sam for a moment. 'Are you kidding me Sam? It's Chloe!'

'Think about it Dean. She revived you from your deathly state, Lois said that a demon revived her from her state and _Chloe's _deathly state. She could be playing us Dean. They both could be.'

Dean shook his head. 'No, she isn't.' He got up from his seat and put some money on the table. 'I was with Lois when I was having my out-of-body experience, I told her about Demon's and I told her that by saying Christo is a way of identifying them.Lois isn't a demon.'

Sam simply nodded. 'Chloe still could be.'

Dean walked towards the apartment and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Sam followed suite. 'Let me take care of it, then.' Dean said walking up the stairs, stopping when seeing the figure of Clark come out of the door.

'Is Chloe awake?' Dean asked immediantly reaching the top of the stairs.

'No, not yet. I just came to tell you that you can come back. You okay Dean?' Clark asked and Dean brushed by him.

'Im super.' He muttered entering the apartment. Clark looked over his shoulder to see Dean enter the apartment, wondering why he was in a mood. He looked at Sam who simply gave him a shrug and followed Dean into the apartment.

* * *

_Clark rose up. 'C'mon lets go get Dean and Sam.' _

'You go Clark, I'll keep an eye on Chloe. She is probably going to wake up any minute anyway.' Said Kara. Clark nodded and exited out the door.

'Your right, I could wake up any minute.' Kara turned her head to see the now awake Chloe Sullivan risen from her bed and at her bedside dresser checking the messages on her phone.

Kara's mouth dropped. 'How long have you-'

'Since Lois went in the shower. You know, for aliens with superpowers your not that bright.' Chloe grinned and put down her cellphone to hug her friend.

'We've been worried sick about you.' Kara said holding her friend. 'Are you okay? Feeling fine?'

Chloe nodded. 'Yeah, usually when I wake up from death I only feel a little drowsy.'

'Lois!' kara said bolting the the bathroom. Chloe smiled and walked into the joint kitchen to make a coffee. She put on the coffee maker and looked towards the door, Dean Winchester standing and staring at her.

'Chloe.' He barely got out walking towards her, Chloe doing the same thing and walking towards him. They met in the middle of the living room and held each other in a warm and long embrace, only being interrupted by Clark's deep cough. Chloe looked around the room and saw that Sam and Clark were looking at Dean and her from the door and Lois and Kara were looking on near the living room, Lois' arms folded.

Chloe and Dean broke apart, Chloe blushing slightly. 'Welcome back Chloe.' Clark said breaking the silence.

'Yeah, welcome back cuz.' Lois said coldly walking past her and drying her hair with a towel she held in her hand, she was fully dressed in jeans and a tank top. Chloe's mouth dropped at her cousin. 'What's wrong Chloe, hasn't your voice healed yet? I mean, you should be fine considering you've died twice before!' Lois shouted.

Chloe tried to speak, but once again being interrupted by Lois. 'Chloe, Im glad your okay. Your fine, I'm fine, _Dean _is fine! You were just dead for two hours, but you know thats completely normal, no need to worry.' Lois walked over to her cousin and lifted her unhurt shoulder to put hand on Chloe's shoulder. 'I love you cousin, you could of told me.' With that, Lois was out the door and Clark following behind her.

The foursome stood there for a few moments before Kara spoke up. 'Who wants coffee?' Chloe immediately put her hand up.


	11. Rainy day

**Okay guys, this is the one you've been waiting for. Clois time buddies! Don't forget to review on this one. Next chapter: Kam (lolol) **

**REVIEW!**

'Lois!' Clark screamed as he chased her down the street. Bystanders were staring as she shed tears as she ran from the apartment. She did not want to drive, because she knew Clark could easily catch her. At least when she ran he couldn't, because of everyone watching. Clark has tuned in his hearing and heard her cries over her breaths. He hated hearing it, untuned his hearing and continued to run after her. 'Lois!' He screamed again, but she wouldn't answer.

Lois' tears grew heavier, just wishing that Clark would leave her. She did not care for the people watching her, she didn't know them and they didn't know her. She ran into a lone alleyway in hope to lose Clark, and after a few minutes she had not seen him or heard his voice. She found a corner and planted herself in it, leaning against the wall. Lois bought her knees up to her face and cried in her hands. She was upset at Chloe, she felt un-trustworthy.

Clark watched Lois as she cried to herself, sheding a tear himself. He stood over her and beant down to her level slowly being unnoticed at the same time. He watched her cry for a few minutes, until he said quietly, 'Lois.' She looked up at him immediantly and stared into his captivating eyes.

'Clark.' She said back wiping away the tears from her face. 'I hate you seeing me like this.' She got up from her position and Clark rose as well. Rain started to fall from above, making them soaked in water. Lois grunted and gave a small smile.

'I know why your upset.' Clark said to her, pulling her hair back. 'Your upset because Chloe never told you.'

'It doesn't take brains to figure that one out Smallville.' She said over the rain and thunder from the distance. 'She's my family, she can trust me. Why didn't she tell me?' She asked herself.

'She was scared Lois.' Clark answered. 'All the meteor freaks we've come across have ended up in Belle Reeve or dead.'

'I'm such an idiot.' Lois said to herself. 'Chloe has gone through this meteor ability, and all I have done is run away.'

'She isn't the only one who is scared Lois, you are too. No matter how strong you are, one of your weaknesses is the love of your cousin.' Clark reassured her. 'When you figured out her secret, you felt like she couldn't trust you and you got scared.'

'Sometimes you know me more than I know myself, Smallville.' She said smiling and looked up at her. 'Thanks.'

A lightening bolt hit a nearby power box and scared Lois. She jumped and planted herself into Clark's chest. Clark flung a hand around her waist, molding her body into his. After the initial shock, they both realised the position they were in. Lois hesitantly looked down and saw that there was no gap between them. It felt like the blood boiled up from her body and into her cheeks as Clark swallowed. He swiftly recoiled his arm from around her waist. Without fully knowing, Lois grabbed his hand from moving further away and used her other hand to brush up against his cheek.

Clark found himself moving closer to Lois' face. Lois looked at his lips, slowing closing her eyes. She was sure he could hear the furious pounding of her Heart beat. Before they knew it, their lips met. Lois hadn't known it had stopped raining until they broke apart minutes later, almost gasping for air.

* * *

'Josh Lafferty. 16, goes to Smallville High. He spent all his Saturdays last year seeing a therapist who claimed he was under going stress from his exams, soon he was saying that he could move things with his mind. Since he couldn't prove it the sessions continued. January this year he was declared sane and the sessions stopped there.' Chloe said aloud to Dean, Sam and Kara as she sat down and sipped her coffee.

'So why did he want us?' Dean questioned circling the room.

'Who knows what his motive was, but he has to be stopped.' Chloe said. 'We're going to have to work this out together.' Sam immediantly looked over towards his brother.

'Yeah, together.' Dean said smiling a little. He looked over towards Sam who was giving him a death stare.

'Great, more chance to get to know each other then.' Kara noted, Sam turning his gaze towards her and grinning.

'Yeah. It is actually.' Chloe responded, looking towards Dean, who was still looking at his brother.

Sam shook his head which bought him out of his dreamworld. 'So wheres Clark and Lois gone off to anyway?' He asked.

'Lois seemed pretty upset, she could be anywhere really.' Kara said to Sam. 'But knowing Clark, he'll find her.'

'Well, if they are still in Smallville they are probably soaked by now. It's pouring out there.' Dean said looking out of the Talon's window up into the clouds. A distant howl perked his attention, and he rose to his feet followed by Sam.

'Looks like the wolves are too.' Chloe said opening her laptop. 'We better get to work on Mr Lafferty.'

Kara nodded and sat down next to Chloe. Dean looked at Sam sternly, while Sam returned it with a look that could only mean one thing. Pissed off. 'I have to talk to my brother for a minute.' Sam said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the joint bedroom. 'Dean, how long do you think this is going to take?' Sam asked angrily.

'As long as it takes Sammy.' He replied.

'Well, as long as it takes, could be two months. We need to find a way to save you Dean! You heard the wolves and so did I. Sure, they're not hell hounds but the next time you hear a howl like that they could be. We have to find a way out of your deal, Dean. We can't do it researching some sixteen-year-old punk who _killed _you!'

'That's right Sammy, he killed me! I'm not going to let him get away with it.' Dean whispered in a angry tone. They had to keep quiet due to Kara and Chloe being in the next room.

'Well your going to have to if you dont want to die again, and this time Chloe isnt going to be able to save you Dean. Lillith and all the other demons going after your ass will come back and kill you over and over and over. They might not let Chloe get away with it either.' Sam said making a point to try and win his brother over. Dean stopped talking and looked at his brother, scared and in disgust.

'I won't let them do that.' Dean said softly.

'They are going to if we don't get out of here.'

'Nothing is going to save me Sam, we know that. There's no point going after Bela, she has probably sold the colt and it's probably is Australia now in some pawn shop. We can't do anything with the demons because we don't know where they are. You know the closest thing we have to a demon at the moment is Chloe. So we'll stay here, until we get everything cleared up.'

'Fine, I'll just clear them up for you.' Sam said exiting the room to join Chloe again. She tore her eyes away from the laptop to face Sam.

'Hey Sam, Kara's just gone to the bat-' Chloe started.

'Christo.' Sam said suddenly interrupting her.

Chloe looked at him with confusion. 'What?' Sam looked over his shoulder to Dean who was situated behind him.

'Subtle, Sam.' He simply said to his brother.

'What are you guys on about?' Chloe laughed.

'Dont worry bout it. I'm just going to go pack my bags.' Dean said marching out of the apartment. Sam looked at Chloe, then Kara who just entered the room.

'Sam, what's going on?' Chloe asked shutting her laptop and walked towards him, Kara followed behind.

Sam gulped the spit in his mouth. 'Hey look, the storm cleared up.'


End file.
